A Tangled Web
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Kitten and Fang break up yet again and, in her rage, she hooks up with her ex Kwiz Kid. Rated for hints of sexual activity just to be safe.


A/N: I don't own Kitten, Fang, Killer Moth, Kwiz Kid, Ice Kate, or Kid Kold. Inspiration for Kitten's clothes cane from elouia. Rated for hints of mature content. Enjoy the story!

 **A Tangled Web**

"What do you mean you won't take the job?!" Kitten demanded. She was on the phone with her on-again-off-again boyfriend Fang while she walked through the streets of Jump City going window shopping for things she planned to steal or have Fang steal for her.

"I mean, when your dad asked me about the job, I said no," Fang shot back. "I'm not one of his moth drones and I'm sure as heck not his sidekick! I bet you put him up to it too!"

"I did not!" Kitten exclaimed, angry her boyfriend would accuse her of such a thing. "You know Daddy likes you. He just thought you'd want to work with him. You're like a son to him."

"I don't need to be a part of your dad's stupid schemes!" Fang snapped.

"Why are you being so mean?" Kitten asked. "All we want is for you to be successful."

"I don't need your help!" Fang replied angrily. "I don't need you or your crazy old man getting into my business!"

"Excuse me?!" Kitten's face turned red. "We've been dating for like what, seven years now? Does my opinion mean nothing to you? What about my thoughts and feelings? I just want us to live happily ever after."

"Hey, stop trying to blame everything on me!" Fang shot back. "I can get a job all on my own and I don't need your help or your dad's!"

"Fine! If you don't want my help or to be around my 'crazy old man' anymore, maybe we shouldn't date anymore!" Before Fang could get a word in, Kitten continued talking. "We're finished Fang! For good!"

Kitten ended the call and let out a screech of anger which caused people passing by to look at her funny. How could Fang be so mean? Yes her father Killer Moth was probably one of the weaker villains of the Teen Titans, but at least he wasn't like that overweight, geek-loser Control Freak or the egotistical blue magician. After seven years of dating, give or take with their many breakups, Kitten had expected Fang to start settling down and pop the question by now, but it never happened. Fang would always have some weak excuse like "he didn't have the money" or "it wasn't the right time", "none of the rings he saw looked good enough," or even "he hadn't asked her father yet."

Now Kitten was done with Fang and all his insults and excuses. She went to the photo album on her phone and deleted every picture of Fang she had. In her rage, she accidentally deleted a selfie, but she didn't care. She then went to her contacts and changed Fang's name on her caller ID to "Spider Face". A wave of satisfaction flooded over her, followed by a need to talk to someone about the breakup. She needed someone she could vent to about how horrible Fang was and maybe introduce her to someone new.

She went through her contacts to look for someone. Aside her father and Fang, she didn't really have many people she could talk to. Throughout high school, kids usually avoided her because they saw her as the "dumb blonde spoiled brat with the mutant moth monster father". The only other people she knew were a few villains about her age that she had met in one way or another and it was a small handful. One person she knew was Ice Kate, the younger sister of Kid Kold and possible relatives of the Freeze family. Since the day they met, they became friends and allies. It helped that she had a good looking brother that Kitten hoped she could probably hook up with.

'Hey, Icy! Fang and I broke up. Can we meet up and talk?' Kitten texted her.

A few seconds later, Kitten got a response. 'Sorry, I've got a date with my bf tonight. Coffee tomorrow?' Though it wasn't the response she wanted.

'Sure.' Kitten let out a frustrated sigh as she began to scroll through her contacts again and stumbled across the name Kwiz Kid.

She knew the name well. Kwiz Kid was a guy who loved riddles and mind games. She had used him to fake a kidnapping so Robin would save her only to find out he had called her father Killer Moth to distract the Titans while he left and used a hologram for when Robin showed up. Immediately Kitten felt angry about the trick he pulled, but she had to admit he was clever and had a human head. Kitten knew she was playing with fire, but decided it couldn't be any worse than the heartache Fang had put her through for seven years.

'Hey!' was her first message to him. She waited eagerly for his response.

'Who is this?' Kwiz Kid replied.

Kitten growled at the response. Either he had forgotten her, didn't have her number, or worse, he was just messing around with her. 'It's Kitten. Kitten Moth. You kidnapped me so Robin would come rescue me.'

'Oh yeah, the girl who was crazy about the Boy Wonder! Said I didn't stand a chance compared to him or with you. How'd that work out for you, by the way?' Kwiz Kid responded.

She scowled, but took a breath to stay calm and focused. 'He's so lame! All he does is foil villains' plans and hang out with that ugly alien girl. So, want to go out?'

'What about that Bug-Headed guy you always talk about?' he replied.

Kitten growled angrily. 'He's a loser and a creep. I need someone more human.'

'Again, you did say I didn't stand a chance.'

'Well, now's your chance.'

'You swear this isn't a trick?'

'Totally!'

'Huh. Okay then. Meet me at O'Malley's Pub at 7. Don't be late. Wear something green. They pinch people who don't.' Kitten let out a squeal of delight as she immediately went home to change.

When Kitten got home, she went straight upstairs. She could hear her father in the basement, likely planning some new evil scheme. Kitten went to her bathroom where she showered, reapplied her makeup, sprayed on her favorite perfume, and put a pink headband in her hair. She then went to her bedroom where she picked out an outfit: a green, V-neck top with the silhouette of a cat on it, a pink tank top to go underneath, designer jeans, and pink heeled shoes. She put the outfit on, did a look-over in the mirror, and smiled proudly before she went back downstairs and got into her pink sports car.

She parked her car next to the pub and walked up to the door where a muscular man with sunglasses stood guard. "May I see your ID?" Kitten pulled her wallet out of her purse and handed the man her ID card. The man swiped it in a machine to make sure she was truly over twenty-one. "Have a good time," the man said once he handed back her card and opened the door. Kitten nodded and walked inside.

Once inside the pub, she felt like she had walked into a St. Patrick's Day party. The pub was covered in green and Irish decor and even had green lights. She frowned when she saw hardly anyone wearing green and realized Kwiz Kid was just messing with her. She spotted him at the end of the bar with no mask on so his green eyes were showing. He wore a green button-down shirt over a white T-shirt, blue denim jeans, and black and green shoes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Irish," said Kitten when she approached him.

Kwiz Kid smirked at the fact she was wearing green. "Maybe I am. Want to sit at a table?" Kitten nodded and they went to the section of the bar with tables and chairs.

"You come here often?" Kitten asked as she sat down.

"From time to time," said Kwiz Kid. He had a look on his face that showed he was still having second thoughts about agreeing to meet with her. Kid flagged down a waitress and he ordered French fries for them to share and a beer for himself. Kitten requested a fruity alcoholic drink for herself. Once the waitress left, Kid turned to Kitten. "So, you and your boyfriend broke up, huh? Didn't he have a cockroach head or something?"

"A spider for a head," Kitten corrected, annoyed that Kwiz Kid had brought up Fang. "And yes, we broke up."

"What was the reason, if you don't mind me asking?" Kid asked even though he honestly didn't care.

Kitten rolled her eyes at being asked about the breakup. "He wouldn't commit. I mean, we've been dating for like, seven years now and he refuses to make any changes that would let us move forward."

"You mean like get married and stuff?" Kid asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, exactly!" Kitten exclaimed. "He never has a job, only thinks about himself, and hates talking about moving in together or getting married."

"So what do you plan to do now?" Kid asked as the food and drinks arrived. He took a sip of his beer and ate a few French fries.

"I plan to move on with my life," Kitten replied. "Maybe get a job and move out. Daddy's 'bright ideas' don't exactly make bank." She took a sip of her fruity drink and ate a few fries. "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, this and that, causing trouble,"said Kwiz Kid with a smirk. "So, what kind of job do you plan to get?"

Kitten shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it yet, but I'm sure something will come up."

The two villains talked for several hours until they realized it was getting late. Kwiz Kid paid the tab and escorted Kitten out of the pub. "Where are you parked?" he asked.

"Over there," Kitten said as she pointed to her car. Her finger wobbled, but anyone could tell it was the pink one.

He saw could tell they were both drunk and in no condition to drive. "I can call you a cab."

Kitten frowned as if being rejected. "I'll be fine. I just need an hour or so."

Kwiz Kid sighed. "Fine. You can stay at my place until you sober up. My apartment's just down the street."

Kitten smiled and held his arm. "Such a gentleman."

They walked down the street to an apartment complex. He clumsily opened the gate door and led her up a set of stairs to his complex. It was a small one bedroom apartment with green furniture and images of sharks.

"Your place is green." Kitten stated. Kwiz Kid ignored the comment.

He led her to the couch where they sat down and he turned on the television. "Can I get you something?" he asked as he began to change the channel until he landed on a gameshow.

"Some water," Kitten replied. Kwiz Kid put the remote on the couch and went to the kitchen where he got her a green glass filled with water. She took a sip and set the glass on a side table. "They won't tow my car, will they?" she asked. "Daddy would kill me if they do."

"Naw," said Kwiz Kid as he sat down beside her. "The pub owners keep the cars safe while the owners get taxies or rides home and come back later."

"I'm glad I went out with you," said Kitten, a soft purr in her voice. "You're so much better than that lousy Fang."

Kwiz Kid looked down at her and could see her move her arms to press her cleavage closer together. He averted his eyes back to the screen, but the image of what he had just seen was burned into his mind. Kitten leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. Kwiz Kid focused on the show as best he could, trying to get all the right answers for the questions.

"Kwizzie?" Kwiz Kid turned to her and she kissed him as she let out a moan.

He gently pushed her away. "We really shouldn't do this. I mean, I'm a bad guy, but I feel like taking advantage of you would make me, well, a _bad guy._ "

Her eyes were full of tears and her face was bright pink. "Please, I want to forget him. Help me forget."

Kwiz Kid sighed in defeat. "What the heck?" He kissed her back, but with more force and passion. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he moved her onto his lap. The kiss quickly intensified and Kwiz Kid wrapped his arms around her, ready to pick her up. "I don't think you want to continue this on the couch." She shook her head and he lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom.

The next morning, Kitten woke up with a splitting headache, but knew it would wear off within the day. She went to use the bathroom, took some pain killer, and showered before she got dressed and went to the kitchen to make coffee. When she came back to see if Kwiz Kid was awake, which he wasn't, she heard a text message come up on her phone. She groaned as she sat on the edge of the bed and set the mug down on the nightstand before she answered her phone.

The text was from Ice Kate. 'Hey, Kitten! Still on for coffee?'

She remembered how Ice Kate had promised to talk about her break up with Fang over coffee. Kitten quietly cursed to herself. 'Sure! Just give me some time to get ready.'

'Okay! See you soon!'

Kitten went to Kid's desk and grabbed a sticky-note and a pen where she wrote him a message before she left. 'Promised a friend coffee this morning. See you later, Kwizzy! Love, Kitten'

She did her best to walk quietly through the apartment as she grabbed her purse and keys which were still on the coffee table. Once she made sure the door knob was locked, she slowly closed the door, walked down the stairs, and headed to her car. She drove back to her house where she could hear her father testing some new machine. Kitten rushed upstairs to her room where she changed into a pink tank top, a silver heart necklace, denim blue jeans, and pink tennis shoes.

When Kitten got to the coffee shop, she saw Ice Kate was already waiting outside for her. She had her hair up in a pony tail, as she usually did, and wore a yellow and white T-shirt, denim shorts, and black flats. The two girls hugged and air-kissed each other's cheeks before they stood in line to order their drinks.

"So what happened?" Ice Kate asked.

Kitten rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't take my daddy's job offer and he said some really mean things about him. Not to mention he would freak out every time I talked about moving forward with our relationship."

"You seem to be pretty okay with this," said Ice Kate. For the past two years Ice Kate had quickly become the shoulder Kitten cried on whenever she and Fang had a fight, and this was the first time she believed that Kitten was truly done with Fang and not the least bit vengeful.

"I am," said Kitten with a confident smile as they walked closer to the registers, "I hooked up with someone else last night."

Ice Kate's optimism that Kitten hadn't made any rash decisions out of bitterness was shattered. "Please tell me you didn't hook up with a total stranger," Ice Kate pleaded, though fearing the worst.

"I didn't," Kitten replied with a smirk. It was at this point they were at the register and Kitten placed her order. Ice Kate placed her order and the two walked to the drop-off counter.

"So who did you hook up with last night?" Ice Kate demanded.

"You ever heard of Kwiz Kid?" Kitten asked.

"The Riddler wannabe?" replied Ice Kate. "Didn't it not go well between you two last time?"

"That was then. This is now," Kitten insisted, the confident smile still on her face.

"Are you going to see him again?" Ice Kate asked.

"I plan on it," Kitten smiled. Suddenly, she heard her phone buzz and she grabbed it from her purse in the hopes it was Kwiz Kid. She scowled when she saw the screen. "It's Fang. He just texted me."

"What did he say?" Ice Kate asked.

Kitten read back the message. "Hey, baby! Sorry about what I said yesterday. Can you meet me tonight so we can talk?"

"Are you going to?" Ice Kate asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Kitten sighed as she put her phone back into her purse. "I might as well. Then I can tell him to his face that I moved on." Ice Kate nodded in agreement. "And no matter what he says, I'm going to tell him we're done for good and that I found somebody else!" Kitten smiled triumphantly. The two girls got their drinks and sat down at a table where they continued to chat.

After they finished with their drinks, the two girls hugged and went their separate ways. Kitten returned to her house to find her father sitting at the kitchen table. "Kitten, where have you been?" Killer Moth asked in a tone that tried to sound stern and fatherly.

"Got coffee with Ice Kate," Kitten replied.

"So what's this about you and Fang breaking up again?" he asked.

Kitten gasped. "How did you know about that?" she demanded.

"He called me last night. We had a nice talk," said Killer Moth. He smiled pleasantly.

"Well, don't get too chummy with him, Daddy," Kitten warned. "He and I are through!"

Before Killer Moth could say another word, Kitten went upstairs to her room where she tried to figure out what to wear for her talk with Fang. Periodically, she would check her phone to see if Kwiz Kid had tried to contact her, but he never did. Frustrated, she sent him several messages to let him know she got home safe, had a great time on their date, and hoped to see him again soon. However, instead of Kwiz Kid, Fang messaged her.

'Hey, Kitten! Meet me tonight at 5 at the park with the gazebo between the two cherry trees!'

Kitten scowled at the message. She didn't know what Fang was planning, but no amount of romance would convince her to get back together with him. At last she picked the outfit she planned to wear: a pink, off the shoulder top with a pink bow collar, a pink skirt, and pink flats.

When it was time for her to go meet Fang, she noticed her father wasn't around and assumed he was in the basement working our had gone out to cause mayhem. She drove to the park and parked her car before she walked to the gazebo. As she got closer, she repeated the speech she had prepared in her head. However, the more she looked at her destination, the more she noticed the romantic scenery. There were candles lighting the way to the gazebo with pink rose petals on the ground. At the gazebo itself, there stood Fang in a nice suit with romantic music playing. Inside the gazebo, lit candles circled the walls of the structure, and there were more pink rose petals scattered around. Standing nearby the gazebo was her father Killer Moth.

"F-Fang, what is all this?!" Kitten stammered as she looked at the scenery. Her face turned pink

"Kitten, yesterday I thought about what you said, and I talked to your dad. He and I are going to work together." said Fang.

"Well good for you." Kitten snapped.

"I also thought a lot about us and I realized how much I need you in my life," Fang continued as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box, "that's why I asked you to come here." He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a pink gem in the center surrounded by diamonds. "Kitten Moth, will you marry me?"

Kitten stared at the ring and then at Fang. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"More serious than I've ever been in my entire life," said Fang. "I love you, baby. I want to stay with you forever."

Overwhelmed with joy, Kitten squealed and lunged at Fang. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. Once they got up, Fang put the ring on her finger. The two kissed before Killer Moth approached them.

"Congratulations, you two!" he smiled as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Kitten smiled back. She turned to Fang. "I'm going to tell Ice Kate!"

"Go ahead, baby," said Fang.

"Ice Kate, it's Kitten! You'll never guess what just happened!" Kitten practically yelled into the phone.

"What happened?" Ice Kate asked.

"Fang proposed!" Kitten replied. "You should have seen it! It was at the park, you know the one, with the two cherry trees and the gazebo and there were candles and rose petals and it was just so romantic!"

"What did you say?" Ice Kate asked skeptically.

"I said yes, of course!" Kitten exclaimed. "You're going to have to visit so I can show you the ring. I can't stop staring at it! It's perfect!"

"So... what are you going to tell Kwiz Kid?" Kitten felt her heart stop. With Fang's sudden proposal, she had completely forgotten about Kwiz Kid. "I'll come up with something," Kitten replied nervously as she saw her father and now fiance head towards her. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

As Killer Moth drove Fang and Kitten back to his house, Kitten tried to come up with a way to break things off with Kwiz Kid. She didn't want to tell him she was engaged to Fang for fear of what he might do. Her thoughts were interrupted when she got a text message from Kwiz Kid. 'Hey, pussycat! Sorry I didn't answer your messages earlier. Had to sleep off the hangover. So, when do you want to go on our next date?'

She bit her lip as she tried to come up with an excuse. 'Hey! You know how I said I was going to get a job and move out? Well, I went job hunting today and it turns out a friend of mine has a job offer in Opal City. Unfortunately their cell phone reception is terrible.'

'Okay. You did say you wanted to move on with your life. Let me know when you're back in town.'

"Hey, baby, what was that?" Fang asked.

"Nothing!" Kitten gave a fake smile as she put her phone in her lap with the screen side down. "Just a telemarketer or something saying I won some prize. That stupid thing." Once Fang looked away, she blocked Kwiz Kid's number and deleted all his text messages.

Back at the Moth house, the small family had a little "congratulations on your engagement" party. Later that night after Killer Moth had gone to bed, Kitten and Fang sat on her bed as they talked about their plans. "You can do all of the planning. I don't know anything about weddings except I need a tux. I'll handle that part."

"You don't mind me planning it all?" Kitten asked skeptically. "What if you don't like the themes?"

"As long as you're planning it, I'll love it," said Fang. The two shared a passionate kiss.

"You know," said Kitten as a blush came to her face," we're going to be getting married anyway, and we've done stuff before," she ran her hand along Fang's inner thigh. "Why don't we end this night with a bang?"

Fang smiled. "I like the sound of that!" Kitten went to her door and locked it before she turned back to Fang and began to take off her clothes.

The next day, Ice Kate came over to start discussing plans for the wedding. However, the first topic they discussed was the excuse Kitten had given Kwiz Kid the night before.

"Do you think he bought it?" Ice Kate asked with worry.

"He's not as smart as he claims he is," Kitten scoffed, trying to sound confident, "I'm sure he bought it."

"So enough about that," said Ice Kate, wanting to forget the whole predicament, "tell me about the wedding."

"Well, Fang said I could plan everything, so that's a plus. I'm thinking about having it as soon as possible. I'm going to have a pink dress with a pink bouquet. You're going to be a bridesmaid, of course."

And so for the next several days, Kitten, Ice Kate, and Killer Moth began to plan the wedding. It had been three weeks since the engagement and Kitten noticed something was wrong. She felt sick in the morning and occasionally threw up. Certain foods made her feel queasy while others she craved. Her mood changed a a moment's notice and there was no telling what would set her off. At first, Kitten assumed it was just stress from preparing for the wedding or bad food, so she had Ice Kate and Killer Moth take over. But when the symptoms didn't stop, she reluctantly went to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test.

She sat in the bathroom as she waited impatiently for the test results to come in. While she waited, she began to think about her romantic night with Fang. Then she remembered how the night before, she slept with Kwiz Kid out of desperation to forget Fang. Fear struck her as she began to worry. The timer rang and she looked at the test. It read positive. Kitten felt nervous about telling Fang, for fear he would call off the wedding, but she was certain it was Fang's child and he should be happy about it. That night after dinner, she sat him down.

"Fang, sweetie, I have some exciting news for you," she smiled, though she was secretly freaking out.

"What is it?" Fang asked.

"You know how after we got engaged and we made a "home run"?" Fang's eyes widened as if he knew what she was about to say next. "I'm pregnant!"

"Kitten, are you sure? I don't know if we're ready to have a kid!" exclaimed Fang.

"It'll be fine. I know it will. But let's wait until after the wedding to tell Daddy, okay?" Fang nodded in agreement.

A month later, Kitten and Fang were married and had a very pink wedding. Several villains they had known over the years, and weren't in jail, attended the ceremony. The next day, Fang, Kitten, and Killer Moth packed up to move into their new home. Killer Moth had decided it was best to move his daughter and son-in-law into a bigger house. He had sold their previous house as well as many of his experiments and inventions to get the money. No sooner had the last box been unpacked did Fang and Kitten tell Killer Moth that they were expecting their first child.

Killer Moth was delighted to hear he was going to become a grandfather and began making the preparations for the birth while Kitten and Fang decorated the baby's room. Because of Fang's appearance, Killer Moth decided it would be best to have a home birth so his precious daughter could give birth in peace. He called one Kitten's aunts on her mother's side who was working as a nurse and would be willing to take some time off her regular nursing job to help Kitten. Aunt Jen was a well-rounded woman with sea-blue eyes, dirty-blonde hair in an up-do, and far too much hairspray.

"Oh, Heavens to Betsy, look at you!" she said when she arrived and hugged her niece. "Your mother would be so proud!" Kitten struggled to breathe while trapped in her aunt's hug.

For the next several months, the family prepared for the baby's arrival. There were pregnancy symptoms, Aunt Jen's overly cheerful attitude, arguments, and daily struggles, but the family made it through. At last the due date was upon them and it was just a matter of waiting. Kitten was taking a nap while the rest of the family were doing household chores when the pain of the first contraction woke her up.

"Fang, Daddy, get in here!" she yelled.

Minutes later, Fang and Killer Moth were scrambling into the room. "Kitten, what is it? What happened?" Fang asked in a panic.

"Are you sure?" Fang asked. "It could just be a cramp or-"

"GET AUNT JEN IN HERE NOW!" Kitten roared. Killer Moth ran to his daughter's side to hold her hand while Fang went to fetch her aunt.

Kitten squeezed her father's hand as tightly as she could, focusing on her grip rather than the pain. Killer Moth whimpered as he felt like what he imagined his daughter crushing her hand, but said nothing so he wouldn't get yelled at.

Aunt Jen came into the room like a soldier ready to go to war. "All right, let's get this show on the road!"

"I'll just wait outside-" Fang started to say.

"FANG, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kitten yelled. Fang briskly walked over and reluctantly took his wife's other hand while Aunt Jen set up the equipment.

Hours of screaming, encouragement, shouts, cries, and barking of orders passed and at last the moment arrived. "All right, Kitten, last push! Ready? And go!"

"I DON'T WANNA PLAY ANYMORE!" Kitten screamed as she squeezed her father and husband's hands before she made her last push.

"That's it! That's it! Congratulations, Kitten! You have a healthy baby boy!" Aunt Jen smiled as she cleaned him and checked his vitals. Once the umbilical cord was cut and the baby was wrapped in a blanket, Aunt Jen handed the baby to her niece.

Kitten smiled as she held him. He had light skin like her and a tuff of blond hair. When he opened his eyes, she saw they were green. Kitten knew instantly that Fang wasn't the father and began to search for an excuse as to why the baby looked nothing like him. Suddenly, Fang's voice broke Kitten from her rambling thoughts.

"Oh, Kitten! He's perfect! He looks just like you!" exclaimed Fang.

"He reminds me of your mother," Killer Moth said with a sniffle.

Kitten gave a half smile to Fang and her father before she looked down at her son. She swore to herself that she would never tell anyone the truth about him. If anyone was to suspect anything, well, there was that school Ice Kate had mentioned that an ex-girlfriend of her brother once went to.

 **The End**

A/N: The "bad guy but not bad guy" line came from my beta reader. Over the years, we've seen the episodes and comics that featured Kitten and occasionally Fang and it led many fans to different theories. I believe Kitten and Fang fight a lot and break up on a regular basis. It led me to this idea. The idea of Kitten trying to make up with an ex or a guy she used to know to either get back at Fang or move on intrigued me and then it made me wonder "what if she made a mistake and tried to cover up that mistake"?


End file.
